Consuming content on electronic devices or otherwise engaging in electronic communication may involve collection or transmission of sensitive information. For example, information that can identify a particular electronic device, or a particular user, may be sent from one device to another. Such information may be sensitive due to its ability to be linked to a particular device or user. Certain parties may have contractual obligations or other concerns regarding use or management of sensitive information. However, determining that contractual obligations or other concerns, such as privacy concerns, are satisfied may be a time-consuming manual process, and therefore, verification of compliance may be infrequent.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.